


Slaking Thirst

by Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)



Series: Weekly Roundup [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Body Worship, Breeding, Cheating, Come Eating, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, FTM Stiles Stilinski, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, Intersex, Intersex Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing Kink, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scat, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Trans Male Character, Watersports, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Collection of all the prompts I've filled on curiouscat this week.Lots of boys and their dads, filthy sex, desperate breeding.
Relationships: Captain America/Thor, Derek Hale/Original Male Dog Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s), Thor/Steve Rogers
Series: Weekly Roundup [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293821
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Slaking Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch your tags, I put them there for a reason! If this stuff isn't your cup of tea, I've given you the tools to avoid it. Take care of yourself.

**What about Stiles and his teats??? When is he gonna lose the battle against his precious step-son's desires and just give in to it already? I need more pleeeeease.**

Let's be real here folks, it was never a battle he was fighting. This Stiles is nothing if not a bit of a whore, but he's also a tease. See that first day he met Derek's dad he didn't hesitate even though he saw the ring and the kid. He TEN THOUSAND percent sucked Gael's cock in a stall after they finished at the checkout-- because he knew that's what would leave Gael wanting more.

For Derek Stiles wants to make sure it's not just hormones, that it's not his kid so out of his mind with puberty growing pains that they'd do something and regret it afterwards. Stiles loves Derek so much he's willing not to fuck him to preserve their relationship, which is quite possibly a first for him. So if he lets Derek in, he wants it to be on no uncertain terms. He doesn't want Derek mad with heat. He doesn't want it done because he's mad at Gael or in trouble at school or getting back at friend. He wants his boy to breed him because Derek couldn't imagine wanting anything else.

I think they do a lot of fooling around while they dance around it though. Derek definitely plays an over the top version of innocent when he starts playing with Stiles' cunt while he nurses-- fingers just tangling in his pubes at first, but then growing bolder and bolder as they start idly stroking his lips, start pushing inside to feel where it's wet. Derek starts rutting in his briefs, creaming them regularly as he moans around mouthfuls of milk. One time Stiles even rides his knee, nearly finishing as his boy tweaks his teats and laps at his sweaty belly.

But the time they finally fully give in, when Derek mewls and slides his reedy teen cock inside just to spunk his dad in a few, short thrusts I think it's with Gael watching, practically purring from the corner. Fat alpha cock in hand, telling them how beautiful they look together, what a loving, close family they are.

* * *

**Was going through your AO3 to have a wank and saw you posted a few Shadowhunters fics :-o I was wondering if we could get an Alec lightwood self worship? I love hairy matt daddario so much!**

Haha, I'm truly honored to hear that it could be a reliable spank bank. I hope those annals bring you to many a completion as you're exploring all the crazy shit I've gotten up to over the years. Matt Daddario is absolutely hunky as hell and I loved that he kept all the fur, unlike most actors these days. I never got real into Shadowhunters, it was a little too cringe for me at the time, but I did used to get the odd request for it from time to time and was roughly familiar with the materials.

I think Alec would be just enough of the repressed sort to not "treat himself" much. So driven and dedicated and just self hating enough that he would always be convincing himself that he didn't need any distractions, there wasn't time enough for him to indulge himself that way. Especially considering any time he did, he was finding himself thinking about things he didn't want to, people he shouldn't be.

But he's still just a young man, still can't help that every once in a while even his hormones boil over. Maybe after a long, arduous mission that ends badly. He's still shot full of adrenaline, still worked up. The frustration at not getting it right has his blood furiously pumping, muscles throbbing with the intense need to lash out. He's tearing off his clothes to wash it off, hit the showers and try and clear his head, but without realizing it was happening, he's hard.

It's almost foreign to him, certainly not something he's comfortable with. So he stops in his tracks. For a while he just stares at it, heaving. But all it does it twitch, start to leak. He lets out a frustrated snort, like he has to perform even if just for himself that he'd rather not. Still he takes himself in hand and his cock aches. As starved for attention and affection as his soul. Once he starts working it, it would be painful to stop. He grimaces, grinds his teeth, thrashes in his bed and groans like he's being beaten. By the time he's bucking, shooting thick, hot ropes all over himself he's crying, like a wounded animal. As always, he feels too much.

* * *

**Sweet and Sordid Dream!!! Yes please and thank you!! Insatiable curious tween Stiles for the win!! Would love to see the extremes/supernatural solutions to keeping up with a horny little werewolf cum slut like Stiles. Are there potions, other creatures devices to keep Stiles satiated?? Does Stiles have a full shift into an amorous undersized wolf? How much further can Derek take things now that his tiny little mate is less breakable??**

You know I love me some fantasy/supernatural fuckery, but I don't think there would be too much of that employed in this AU. The concept of it in my head is all about Derek living a very isolated, almost feral life. I can't remember exactly off the top of my head how much ~lore~ I've put into the mainline pieces, but I think it's at least alluded too that most werewolves have assimilated into society, but he chose to live out in the wild as more beast than man.

He does extremely basic farming and hunting/gathering, he likes listening to the radio, he dresses occasionally, but for the most part Derek is out there living like a wolf. For a long time it was just him and the strays that would wander into his territory that he would look over for a small sense of community, and companions to fuck. I think when Stiles comes it's the first time he's really had to consider how many human mannerisms he's left behind and he has to find a new equilibrium because as much as Stiles takes to being feral with him, he's still a kid that needs help from an adult human to survive.

So Derek starts talking again, just a little. He walks on two legs more often. He considers things like sleeping schedules and structured meal times and down days. When he turns Stiles, in a way that changes, but the essence of it is the same. A child and a pup are of little difference. He runs Stiles to get out all his wild energy. He teaches him how to track other wild animals, which ones to steer clear of. The boy IS small, as stunted in his wolf frame as he has been in his human one.

I think as much as he's happy and healthy now the state Derek found him in definitely left him a runt. And for that Derek can't help but be precious with him, even now that he knows he's not. He loves to cradle the boy, to pick him up by the scruff over dangerous passages. He makes sure his mutts don't take advantage and fuck Stiles delirious as much as he might whine for it. But he does allow himself one indulgence. He pops Stiles' reedy body onto his cock and over the course of a languorous, sweaty, feverish afternoon he works the boy until his knot sinks into the boy's hole. Stiles writhes and howls and drools all over him, clawing at him with desperation to be bred. His stomach distends with the size of Derek, his body being handled like a ragdoll, and they both adore it.

* * *

**thor/hulk anon here. i swear, you've officially gotten me into piss play and scat fics. you write those kinks so well! i can't get enough of your dirty marvel stories and thor is such a perfect candidate to be into those sort of kinks. i still think about your thor/steve scat fic from time to time. it's so good, i wish there was more! just have thor get all the avengers into his filthy kinks!**

Hahaha, I know it's dumb to say about this in particular, but honestly I'm so glad to hear it. I think people are more or less comfortable exploring a lot of kink when it comes to things centered on control or violence, but then will turn around and cast a lot of judgement on stuff like piss play or scat? And it greatly confuses me. I also think it has SUCH a taboo around it that people who might be into it never play with the idea for the fear of what others might think. Especially with how it's usually presented. I know, myself, that I struggle finding content I actually enjoy because a lot of it is tied into supremacy stuff (which is very often made racial) and humiliation and degradation and that doesn't vibe with me. So I'm always happy to try and provide another facet to this fetish that people might not have considered!

ANYWAY all that smoke up my own ass to say, I'm glad you've been enjoying that stuff and I actually have a distinct fondness for that Thor/Steve fic as well. Like you say, I think Thor is just such a natural pull for being into this kind of thing. It's not hard to imagine the route in which this Viking warrior-god often finds himself filthy and stinking and pleased with it, used to weeks on the front line with no rest for basic hygiene.

But Steve is that extremely good and sweet and picturesque boy. I mean they literally used him for propaganda. Not a hair out of place, always with a smile on his face, never saying anything out of turn, but you see him chafing a little at that, as much as he wants to tamp it down. So when he's faced with something as wild and hedonistic and unkempt as Thor in his natural element it completely throws him for a loop-- not because he can't fathom it, but because he couldn't consider it as something a person would be allowed to have.

So of course the facade crumbles. The boy next door, Americana hero, poster child image that had been so carefully manicured for him gives way in a tidal wave of want; genuine knee shaking, mouth drying, heart hammering desire that he can no longer tamp down. And I think Thor would tangle him up in that for weeks. Would push Steve to indulge more and more and more until he's so strung out on filth he doesn't even realize how long he's been at it. The two of them caked in each other's raunch, twined in a nest of their own carnal affection.

* * *

**I imagine stiles to be someone who climbs into the washingmashine or holes in the wall being like "help me I'm stuck step-daddy" as a joke. and his dad is so fed up with jokes like this. normally he sighs and lets him be but this time he "snaps" and fucks him good. Bonus point if Stiles is stuck after sex for real 🤣**

Please forgive me if this is referencing an AU I've written before, I've tried to wrack my brain for all the instances of Stiles with a step dad that I could have done, but I'm coming up with a blank. 😅 So I'll try and leave it as a generally nebulous figure and y'all can just imagine whoever into the role, deal?

I can definitely see him being the type. He's such an attention seeker, always needs looking for someone to be focused solely on him. He doesn't necessarily need all eyes in the room on him, but he can't handle when he's being ignored. It just flares up this anxiety in him, this clawing desperation like he's not got object permanence, like if they look away too long he'll disappear. But he's afraid of admitting that, so he tries to play it off jokey, makes himself the class clown.

His dads just fondly roll their eyes at him every time he pretends to fall, says he needs help with something even though he doesn't, still demands to be tucked in long after he's grown too old for such a thing. He's been seen by a couple people about it. All he really remembers is something, something separation anxiety. As always they want to make everything about his mom leaving.

But he doesn't really miss her, not anymore. He used to miss the idea of her, the fact that he could only remember her hazily. Now he's got a step dad, and he makes John happy, and that makes Stiles happy. So happy that he can't imagine their family any other way. His step dad is so charming and funny and soft and handsome. Stiles gets why his dad fell in love again. In a way he's jealous of the attention John gets, the unique affections. He wants that too, doesn't want to be left out.

So he starts asking for help while he's in the shower, is naked and half hard when he gets tucked in. He says thank you with kisses much too close to the mouth and touches his dad intimate places when they cuddle. It's thrilling and scary and he doesn't know if it's working until he's given laundry chores as punishment for being a brat. He drags his feet long enough John is gone to the store by the time he's putting clothes in the drier and so his eyes light up with an idea.

He pretends to have gotten stuck, wails for help. At first he doesn't think his step dad is coming, but then he storms in with a huff. "Cut it out, Stiles. Get your chores done." Stiles can hear his huffy frustrations, but he won't let up. "If you're really stuck, then I guess you can't stop this." His pants and boxers get shucked, his ass exposed and spanked. He wriggles and sniffles, but doesn't climb out. Then his ass cheeks are parted, a tongue is tasting him. His teen cock is pooling precum and he blows his load the second he feels his step dad at his entrance. Stiles gets fucked, hard and sloppy. His moans echo in the machine around him. His step dad is rough, but in a possessive, starving fashion. It's everything they've both been wanting.

* * *

**stiles developing a breeding kink without realising and having to not-so-subtly seduce peter because he just KNOWS that twisted fuck wouldn’t say no to filling his needy fertile little teen pussy up at every chance he gets until he’s so round**

Peter was a dangerous person. He had nothing to lose, no care for what anyone thought of him, and no guilt once his machinations were discovered. He played at being pacified, but you knew that he was always up to something, couldn't live without having a game being run. They left him alone because Derek asked it, promised to always make sure he was toeing the line. And while he was constantly a thorn in the pack's side, Derek made sure his uncle always needed them more than they needed him.

And that's where Peter's greatest weakness always lied. His ambitions out paced his common sense. His hunger, his thirst were so overwhelming he would abandon anything to be momentarily satiated. All his careful planning, all his conniving behind the scenes would be thrown aside if something even slightly more decadent were placed in front of him. He was truly a wild creature, subservient to his own, base instincts.

So Stiles felt a little guilty taking advantage of him, but not enough to stop. Not enough to keep himself from wandering out of Derek's room in the middle of the night, still warm, wet, and loose from sex, juicy cunt just peeking out from below one of Derek's musky gym shirts. Peter's eyes would glow from across the room, staring at him drinking juice straight from the carton in the glow of the fridge.

He should know better. He should understand he's only allowed to live by Derek's graces. He should foresee that his nephew would forsake him the moment he knew a litter had been cucked into his mate's womb. And yet he stalks. He slinks across the apartment, pilfers his cock from his pants, sleights Stiles up onto the countertop without a sound. Unlike Derek just an hour before, he slides in bare, feels his knot throb at just the idea of knocking up this boy. Stiles is so young he's blisteringly fertile, would latch onto Peter's seed in an instant.

And still he starts to thrust, slavers over his smooth, pale skin. He feels how loose his nephew has made the kid and drags his hips up, drills down into him so the spunk will keep inside, not trusting his knot alone to do the trick. They are quiet save for stifled whimpers and the slick movements of skin on skin. Peter's fangs glint from the moonlight passing through the window and he wants so badly to bite.

But that will give the game away immediately. Better to let it simmer. If this is to be his destruction he wants to savor it. He wants the long, slow drawl of Derek realizing the boy is pupped, being able to smell it was his own kin. Just the idea of it is so good Peter's neck is seizing as he struggles not to howl, balls flexing and bouncing as they deliver his doom deep, deep into the boy. Stiles gushes, feeling himself bred, a smile more devious than anything Peter could muster staining his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these prompts and wanna see more from me or even leave your own, I'm @DirtcoreD on twitter. You'll find my curiouscat there and lots else. We're a niche community, but we sure have fun.


End file.
